Oswald x reader Saint or Sinner?
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: Requested Prompt: Oswald has been pining for the reader. But she is with Jim. But there relationship is strained. Hence Oswald see's this as his chance to have the reader.
1. Chapter 1

You wore a beautiful, short dress that was very form fitting. It was navy blue and sparkly, nothing to out there but nothing to not look at. You had asked Oswald to help you plan a nice dinner and date night for you and Jim. For things these past months had been very strained. Your love life was not what it uses to be and you felt the once love filled embrace around y our heart from him, slowly slipping away. You where always the one to never give things up easy. You have Oswald drive you outside of the GCPD and surprise Jim. Little did you know things were going to go down south from here.

" Jim, are you very sure you can't make it tonight?"

" I'm sorry. I can't the department needs me. Besides it's not like we where going to do anything anyways, right?"

There was a long pause on the phone before you let out a soft laugh acted like everything was ok.

" Of course not Jim, just be safe. Ok?"

" Ok, see you later, goodnight." He said with a smile though you couldn't see it.

" Oh wait Jim! Happy-"

He hung up before you could finish, making a pain shot straight to your heart.

" Happy four year anniversary.." You mumbled the last bit as you turned to Oswald.

" So much for a surprise, huh?"

You shook your head as Oswald gave you a pained look. He knew how much you loved to spoil Jim and make him happy. He knew how much you wanted to fix your now falling apart love life. He also knew that deep down in his and your heart, things between you and Jim would soon become deceased. Oswald walked over to the car door and opened it to you; you smiled weakly and thanked him, getting inside. He soon joined you on the other side and told his driver to take you home. Once the car stopped you looked as Oswald and gently patted his thigh.

" Oswald, Thank you so much for doing this for me. I am really sorry I had to drag you out here for nothing though. You honestly are the best friend anyone can ask for. "

He felt a slight " ping" in his heart but put on his best smile, nodding slowly as he gently placed his hand on top of yours.

" I am happy to do anything for you, I just want you to be happy and know you are-"

He stopped himself as you tilted your head to the side and before you could speak he blurted it out.

"-Loved, you are very much loved and cared for by others. Even if my so called " pal" Jim, doesn't seem to see it, or I should say show it to you as of late."

He said with a low growl, which made you flinch. It also made your anger start to rise slightly at the fact Oswald would say such a thing to you and about his best friend. You opened your mouth then closed it slowly as you realized he was sadly right. Oswald saw this and gently placed his free hand on your cheek, making you look at him.

" My dear, I am sorry if I made you upset, I just dislike seeing you like this. I apologies for my harsh words."

" I forgive you Oswald, thank you once again."

You smiled then moved away and got out of the car.

" Goodnight Oswald."

"Goodnight my dear."

Once Jim had gotten home, you had been asleep. He sighed then walked to the kitchen, he checked the clock and saw it was already into the late hours of the morning. He then squinted as he looked at the note on the fridge. He took it, turned on a light and read it.

" Jim, I know you work hard and can't help when you are here and not. Next time maybe try and learn to say " NO", unless someone is dying, then maybe you could try and remember what day it is, there is some left overs in the fridge. Night."

Jim blinked as he tried to think what he missed. His eyes went wide as realized what day he had missed. He looked over to the bedroom to see you where asleep, he promised to himself to make up for what he had missed. He then went out and got cooking ingredients to make your most loved food. You woke up t the smell of fresh food being cooked. You yawned, rubbed your sleep out of your eyes and checked the clock.

""9:20 AM? What the-"

" Good morning, I made you some food."

Jim said as he poked his head into the door, smiling softly as you. You glared at him first as the thought of how he forgot your special day came back. You then sighed and got out of bed, walking over to him, smiling weakly.

" Jim, what are you making in here?"

You stopped in the middle of the kitchen as you saw heart shaped pancakes, and a bunch of fresh berries, along with OJ. On all of the pancakes the words written, " I am so sorry" in red velvet frosting. You stared at the scene before you. You slowly turned to see a grinning Jim; you then pulled him into a hug as sighed, shaking your head,

" You know, you can be a huge jerk at times, but then I see things like this and I know why I am with you."

" I love you too."

Jim said with a soft chuckle and kissed the top of your head. You two then sat down and talked softly as you both just finally had a moment of pure love for each other. Of course that wouldn't last long.

" Oswald, I just don't get it, I tried everything and yet he still puts me in second place!"

You said as you down another shot, you went to take another when Oswald put his hand on top of the glass, stopping you from drinking it. He sighed and shook his head, feeling disappointed in his friend. For not only was you and Jims love being pulled apart but so was Oswald's and Jims friendship. He looked into your eyes with his deep blue ones. He then placed his free hand on your cheek once again and bit his lower lip.

" I think we need to go to my office and have a bit of a private talk, ok?"

" Ok Ozzy.."

You two walked pout of the main area of his club and into his office, you looked around then he gestured with his hand for you to take a seat, which you did. He wasted no time and got straight to the point as he poured himself a cup of wine.

" I think you should leave Jim, as much as I care for my dear friend. I see how sad he is making you, let alone forget about the four years you where together."

" O-Oswald! How could you say that?! I love Jim! Yes we have are ups and downs, but leave him? Never."

Oswald set his glass down, and sighed, shaking his head. He had enough of all of this. Enough of the pain, enough of this hiding, just enough of all of this. He turned, walked over to you, leaned down, so your eyes where locked into each other's and you had no room to escape. His lips were a few inches from yours.

" Look, my love. I can't hide this anymore. I have had feelings for you since we first met; I never said a word because I know you had your heart set on Jim. Though.."

He gently ran his soft, pale, fingers up and down your arm, which sent shivers down your spine. You never moved your eyes from his as he kept moving his fingers ever so softly up and down your up, tracing random shapes. He leaned in close so you could feel his hot breath against your ear and neck.

" I saw the way you looked at me, even now you sometimes sneak in those glances. The ones that make you blush when I catch you but I have played off. The ones where I see your thoughts wonder about the '"What if's" and more."

" Oswald, I-I don't know what you are t-"

" Oh don't play games with me, I will win this one. I am the King of Gotham after all. Now, I am going to ask you something and you decided which one you want to be."

You gulped and saw as his eyes slowly looked up and down your body, which made you slowly shift in your seat. You hated yourself right now because that look he was giving you, a dark but almost lust filled one. Made you turned the hell on. Oswald slowly smirked as he stopped moving his fingers on your arms then whispered into your ear.

" You can stay a saint and stay with dear-old-Jim, because you don't want to hurt him, or you can become my sinner and I will show you all of the love you deserve, along with some other sins up my sleeve. "

He then pulled back and offered you hand to help you up; you slowly took it and stood up. You stared at Oswald, how could such a sweet person say such dark and lust, possessive things? You gently squeezed his hand and he smiled softly.

" I will have you taken home, take the rest of tonight to think about what I said, ok? Take care my dear."

" O-Ok Oswald, t-thank you."

You said while a blush creped across you face from what just happened. You walked out of Oswald club; you face was now fully flushed. You climb into the car and looked out the window as the car started to move. You had feelings for Oswald back when you two first met. Now you knew deep down that those feelings never went away, the question was what where you going to do about these feelings now? You had till morning to think about what to do, though deep down you already knew which one you would choose between the saint or the sinner.


	2. light and dark

As you slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. You sighed softly, looking over to your side, seeing a note from Jim that said he had to leave early again and was sorry. That was it you forced yourself out of bed, got dressed, fixed your hair and did everything you needed to. You had enough of not waking up to the one you loved, well use to love now. That love had faded a long time ago, it broke your heart to admit that but it was the truth. You looked at the photos of you and Jim on the nightstand. Tears started to form in your eyes as you slowly flipping the photos down, so you wouldn't have to see the once happy couple you use to be.

" I'm home! I thought we could go out for lunch and-, what are you doing?"

Jim said as he saw you walk towards him with a big duffle bag, your purse, and a few other things. You sighed and looked up at him with blood-shot eyes. You had spent at lest an hour crying and thinking about what to choose, a saint or sinner. Jim looked at you with worry and went to cup your half flushed face but you pulled away.

" Jim, I am sorry but I can't stand the strain between us anymore. "

" W-What the hell are you talking about?" He said with a confused look.

" I am talking about are love life Jim! When was the last time you even said you loved me and meant it?"

" I-"

" No, Jim. I am sick of your excuses. I have warned you before, hell you even forgot are anniversary! Yes you kind have made up for that one, but what about all the others times? The ones I spent all night, dressed up for you, candles, your most loved food, and more for you? Only to get a call from you saying that you can't make it."

" That can't be helped! I am a cop! It's my job!"

"I know it is, but it is also your job, or was your job to love me and make me feel like I cared! Goodbye Jim, we are done. I took everything that was mine. All that is left is yours."

You went to take a step towards the door when Jim stopped you and shook his head, giving you a begging look.

" Please don't go, I still love you! I am sorry that I made you feel that way. I try my hardest to make you feel loved. Now please.. put your stuff down and join me for lunch, we can talk about this more."

" No Jim, I am so sorry, I don't.. Love you anymore. I love someone else."

" W-Who?"

" That, you will just have to see. Now goodbye."

With that you pushed past a now shocked and somewhat ashamed Jim, making your way to Oswald's.

" Come on in."

The door to Oswald's office creaked open as you stepped in, he at first didn't look up till you greeted him. He smiled at first but then that quickly faded as he say your bloodshot eyes. He quickly got up, walked over to you as fast as he could and cupped your face. You dropped your bags and felt your lips tremble lightly. He looked at you worried as you leaned into his soft touch.

" O-Oswald. I left Jim; I couldn't take the strain of what use to be a so-called love. I-I-"

You paused and tried your best to compose yourself as your choose your next words.

" O-Oswald, I choose to be a sinner. Not just any sinner, but your sinner. I didn't realize it till now but I see now that I have had feelings for you for so long. I-I want to be your filthy sinner, Oswald."

His eyes locked with yours, turning from the pain filled one to ones that became animal like. The kind of eyes that only where used when looking at a prey, one that was going to be devoured. He then quickly gave you a kiss that was filled with want, hunger, and passion. Your face went completely red at the sudden act but you wasted no time in returning it. He slowly backed you up against the nearest wall, pulling your bodies closer to one another. You two kept sharing the heated kiss till your both had to break apart for air. You both panted heavily as you looked deeply into his eyes. Oswald spoke in a deep, almost growl like tone.

" If you truly mean what you said, there is no going back once you are my sinner. I have loved you for so long that once we are one, I will not give you up so easy my love. "

" I mean what I said Oswald, I promise."

" Good, you are mine, all mine."

Oswald then made you gasp loudly as he bit down and sucked at your pulse point. You then let out a light moan as he continued down your neck, leaving his marks for all the world to see.

" O-Oswald.."

" Hush my dear, now to continue these sins somewhere more private."

Oswald adjusted his tie, picked you up bridle style and carried you up to his bedroom. Things quickly heated up, as the two of your bodies soon become one in the darkness of Gotham's filthy night. The next day you woke up and expected to have the bedside to be cold, when to your shock it was very warm. You slowly turned to find a awake Oswald, looking at you in a loving way.

" Hello my beautiful goddess. I hope I wasn't to rough with you last night?"

You lifted up the covers to look at your naked body, to see a bunch of hickeys, and other possasive marks. You did not mind one bit. He looked at you slightly worried as you didn't answer him at first. You then quickly shook your head and smiled widely.

" Not as all Ozzy, in fact. I loved all the sinning we did."

You said and winked playfully. He chuckled darkly but then placed a soft kiss on top of your head, rolling out of bed.

" Don't tease me yet, we still got a full day of sinning if you want. For now I need to make you some yummy food and show you that you are a goddess. Later when can get back to the..well, you know what I mean."

He smiled wide then innocent like as he pulled on his boxers, leaning over the bed to place another sweet, soft, kiss on your head.

" You rest my dear, I will bring it to you so we both can enjoy. I want to find out what you love, what you hate, everything."

" T-Thank you Ozzy, you are so sweet."

" No problem my love, I'll be back in a bit."

With that Oswald was gone and made you to the best meal you had ever had, who know the King of Gotham was such a good cook.


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald had spent the last hour with you in bed, just eating the great food and talking. You two were finally both happy. Happy with the fact that you both ha each other. Happy with the fact that you both finally had someone that understood you, and just, happy. You then heard the doorbell ring, Oswald went to get up but you pushed him gently back onto the bed.

" No my dear, let the world go to hell right now. They can come back later."

" If you say so my sweet."

You two shared a sweet kiss but the doorbell got rung again, this time more fast and harder. There was then complete silence. You two looked at each other worried, there then were a hard pounding of a hand on the door. Oswald quickly got out of bed, a scowl on his face while he wrapped a robe around himself. He walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and flung open the door. You then quickly followed behind, wrapping a bed sheet around your body as you waited at the top of the stairs.

" What do you w- Jim? What the hell is wrong with you?! Ever learn to wait a minute?" Oswald snapped at Jim.

"Not when I hear that my old lover is here! Where is she Oswald? I want to know w-"

Your eyes where shot wide open, you couldn't believe that Jim had followed you here, how long had be been spying on you? Right now that was one of the lesser matters, for you where covered in Oswald's bite marks, and bed sheet. You blushed darkly as you met Jim's eyes, his mouth was now hung open and he seemed to have frozen to the spot he was in. He then snapped out of it as rage filled his body, his hands slowly clenched into fists.

" Oswald, did you?"

Oswald gulped then shook his head to himself and he stood you as straight as he could, standing his guard. He was not going to let Jim mistreat you again or take you away.

" You know what? My dear old..Pal. Yes I did."

" O-Oswald!" You shouted from the stairs but Oswald simply put his hand up to you then continued to talk, glaring at Jim.

Jim gritted his teeth then bared them, he looked like he was about to attack Oswald. When Oswald spoke first; in the most calm but dark tone he could manage without sounding to angry.

" Do you know how many times she came to me, crying over you? How many times you broke her heart? How many times she would call me late at night, wondering if she was good enough for you?! That's to many Jim! I know you have your job but so does everyone! You don't deserve someone as beautiful, special, and wonderful as her! Do you even know what her most loved color is? Have you even spent that much time with her? Tell me, what is your favorite color?"

" Green, because it reminds her of a summers day."

" No" Both you and Oswald said.

" It's dark blue because it reminds me of a summer night sky."

Oswald said as you felt heaviness in your heart, so much for four years together. Oswald looked up and back to you, seeing the pain in your eyes. He frowned then pointed to you, getting Jim to look at you.

" You see that look? That horrible pained look in her eyes? That is all because of you. I-"

" Jim, I never want to see you again. I never want to hear from you again, and never, ever follow me again. Do you hear me?"

" B-But I-"

" No Jim! No more and, if's, or buts! No more loose ends. I am with Oswald now, and I am happy. Besides.. I know you have been cheating on me for two years now; I just wanted you to be happy. Now you get to, you- you jack ass!"

" H-How did you know?"

Jim said with a shocked face, one also filled with shamed as Oswald looked like he was ready to punch Jim in the face. You shook your head and laughed softly to yourself.

" Does it even matter now? Go, be happy with her. We haven't been happy in the last two years. Also, please never talk to me again, goodbye Jim. "

Jim stood there but then went to go say goodbye when Oswald grabbed him by his jacket, growling but speaking low enough that you couldn't hear.

" You ever, ever come near her again and hurt her. I will kill you myself; you are no longer my friend. Goodbye Jim."

Jim nodded slowly then pushed Oswald off as he looked up to you.

" Goodbye, I hope you are happy too."

Oswald slammed the door shut, turned around and walked up the stairs to you. He offered you a hug and you took it. He gently rubbed circles into your back with his pale thumb.

" Are you ok my love?"

" I am now, Oswald?"

" Yes?"

" I love you, thank you for always being there for me."

" No problem, I love you too."

He placed a kiss on top of your head then you pulled back and smiled.

'"Let's take a bath together, ok? I think we both need some de-stressing."

" Sounds wonderful to me my dear."

Oswald picked you up bridle style, earning a squeal and a giggle from you. He then carried you to the bathroom, where he set up soft music and ran a perfect bath for the both of you.


End file.
